1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to novel preservative systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to three-component preservative systems that exclude commonly used preservatives that may raise concerns with undesirable side effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Effective preservative compositions must be both anti-microbial and anti-fungal. Most current preservative compositions contain some form of paraben, often in combination with phenols and quaternary compounds. However, some of the current paraben preservative systems are limited in their global acceptability. For example, some parabens are not allowed in either Europe or Japan, because they have shown estrogenic activity and other undesirable effects in various test models.
Other commonly used preservatives, such as formaldehyde donors, isothiazolinones, and ethanol, while being effective, can have safety/compatibility-related issues, for example, high irritation potential and incompatibility with avobenzone.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a preservative system that exhibits strong preservative activity, without including preservatives, such as parabens, that exhibit undesirable side effects.